The Runaways
by Colette0805
Summary: Callidora and her bro Coryell runaway from their abusive home with their friend Willow to learn that they are demigods They go to camp to fulfill a prophecy takes place after TLH    OC/Nico Percy/Anabeth Jason/piper Reviews are LOVED! bad summary, im sry!


" Come here ,Calli This can go two ways." My step dad was standing outside of my deadlocked door trying to bribe me to come out.

"GO AWAY WEIRDO" I screamed while I stuffed 2 pairs of skinny jeans, 2 pair of short jean shorts, 3 white tank tops, a paramore shirt, an evanescence tee, a purple v neck, a pair of pink neon converse, a pair of checkered flip flops, my black i pod , my phone , a charger for both , 20,000 dollars, and a picture of my brother and mom, into a bright purple backpack.

" Now, Callidora. You know the rules. No disrespecting you elders. Now I have to punish you." He said ending with a creepy giggle. A forty year old child molester _giggled. _I felt like throwing up. I opened the window to our little shack-like house. Outside the sky was gray and smelled like a storm. I lived outside of a beaten up old park in a bad part of Brooklyn. I was born in the hospital down the street along with my twin brother. My father went missing the day we were born. Mom was always going on and on about how handsome he was and how he made her feel amazing. She raised us on her own. She worked 4 jobs. When we turned thirteen, Mom came home with a new boyfriend. A year later they were married. They were married for two years before my mom got hit by a car while walking home from work. It sucked. So Step-creep was our new daddy. We were screwed. Once he couldn't boss around my mother He started to notice my brother Coryell and I.

Once I was far away I took out my phone and called my friend Willow. Then I started to run. Willow moved here about a 2 months ago. She was my only friend. Willow was pretty much just like me except she had a very short temper. She even looked like me. We both had long dark hair. Mine was jet black and hers was a soft chocolate we are totally different other than that. I have dark blue eyes while Willow has violet eyes.

" WHADDUP BABY!" Willow screamed through her phone. It sounded like she had Make Me Wanna Die by the Pretty Reckless blasting through her decked out stereo system. It was ridiculous her whole house was expensive. She was loaded ,she said her dad was in the wine business.

" WILLOW CAN YOU TURN THE FREAKING MUSIC DOWN!" I screamed into the phone. The music went away.

"What the Hell Cal? That is my JAM!" She sounded high even though she never got high it was her one rule. Well she could be drunk.

"I did it. I left him. And now I am completely lost. Can I get a ride to pick up Cor?" I asked feeling tears coming up.

" Oh my gods Cal. Of course I'll be there in a sec." she said and hung up.

I waited for a couple of minutes before I got impatient. Suddenly a really beat up old Camaro came shrieking around the corner of my street. It was Willow.

" Crap Willow how fast were you going? This is a child friendly area." I said sarcastically as I got in the car.

" The kids can shove it. I had to pick up my best friend who ran away." She said with a smile and a wink.

We drove to Coryell's friend's house. I knocked on the door and talked to his friend 's mom for a bit explaining why I had to get my brother and how he was sorry but they were probably not going to be able to see each other again. She invited me in. Her house was the kind of house you would expect to see in a magazine. I walked into the living room studying a photo of this woman, Cor's friend, and a girl around twelve. They all had white blond hair and bright blue eyes.

" I am very sorry but can I go run and get Coryell? It is very important that we get to my uh, grandmothers house." That was a lie. My grandmother died when we were six.

"_Eímai vévaios óti i̱ giagiá sas boreí na periménei."_ I roughly translated to:

I am sure your grandmother can wait.

_OH, MY GOD I SPEAK GREEK? HOW? _I thought.

"_Xérete ti boreíte na kánete Callidora ? Échete kápoia idéa gia ti̱ dýnami̱ pou eseís kai o adelfós sou na periéchei ? Móno oi dýo apó sas boreí na voi̱thí̱sei na so̱thoún sto méllon. Móno oi dyo sas kratáte ti̱ dýnami̱ na doun ti̱n ánodo kósmo se dóxa í̱ na pésoun stis flóges . Kríma tha pethánei protoú na syneidi̱topoií̱sei tis pragmatikés dynatóti̱tés sas!_" Crazy mom said. that translated to :

Do you even know what you can do Callidora? Do you have any Idea of the power that you and your brother contain? Only the two of you can help save the future. Only the two of you hold the power to see the world rise in glory or fall in flames. Too bad you will be dead before you realize your true potential.

"_Ti ? Den xéro̱ ti eíste miláme gia trelí̱ kyría , allá den prókeitai na pethánei sí̱mera kai den eínai megalýtero adelfó mou." _I answered in greek that roughly meant:

What? I dont know what youre talking about crazy lady but I am NOT going to die today and neither is my older brother.

The lady hissed and jumped at me I fell back and crawled towards the fire place. She started ranting about how she was going to kill me. she leaned over me and her form started to change. Instead of beautiful white blond hair it was black and flaming, instead of a cute gray pencil skirt and spider like long legs was a serpents tail and two mismatched legs. One was bronze or brass and the other was a donkey leg. She was absolutely hideous. She had perfectly whitened fangs instead of perfectly whitened teeth. Those fangs were heading straight for my face when I heard a scream from the other room. I cocked my head to see Coryell heading straight for demon-mom with a butcher's knife I closed my eyes when he hit her in the back while she screamed. I expected blood to splatter on me but she turned to golden dust.

I grabbed Coryell and told him to get his stuff and take whatever he could before the other two came. We grabbed a couple knives, 20 dollars, 60 golden coins in dragon lady's purse, and some lunch. We ran back to Wiillow's car. Once we got in I told Willow everything.

" I had hoped this wouldn't happen. We have to go."

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?" I screamed in Willow's ear. She turned around and slapped me.

"I'm calm because I'm supposed to be calm. Honestly I am freaking out on the inside so screaming at me isn't helping. I know you have questions so go on and ask them." She said keeping her eyes on the road.

"What was that in there?" Cor said almost immediatley.

" An _empousa_ they are she-demons. They suck on young men's blood. If they are pissed they make an exception for young women." She looked at me and shrugged.

" So what else is there? Zombies? Giants? Mummies? Gods? Mermaids? Werewolves?" I asked

" Giants, The hundred handed ones, Sirens, Centaurs, Medusa, hellhounds, Greek gods, demigods, and so many more."

" Where are we going?" Cor asked.

" A place."

"What kind of place?" I said trying to annoy her.

" A summer camp place. A place where you and Coryell will be safe." she said annoyed.

"What? You are not taking me to a freaking summer camp Willow." I said and crossed my arms in frustration.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK CALLIDORA!" She screamed. Do you see what I mean about a short temper? I was quiet.

" Okay so you know that day in Chemistry when you looked out the window and you saw that lion with the head of a man? Then he exploded into flames and behind him was this kid with black hair and a black sword. His name is Nico Di Angelo. He killed a manticore. A manticore is a monster like the _empousa_ you saw earlier. NIco is a half-blood or a demigod. Half god Half human. So am I. So are you. So is Coryell."

" Like God or like Zeus gods." asked Coryell

" Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, etc." she answered

" Okay I understand I guess but I still don't understand why I am going to camp." I said

" Oh It is a camp for the children of the Greek gods. We train for battle against monsters. The camp is protected from mortals and monsters. There are hundreds of Demigods at the camp. I was watching you to see if you would be goin- KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD JERK!" Willow ended her sentence with a scream at a man texting in a red Ferrari.

"Okay so you were stalking me and brother. Trying to find out if we could go to summer camp? Weird way to become my best friend." I murmured.

" I'm sorry. It is my job though. I have to find Young halfbloods

"So who is your mother/father?" Coryell asked her.

" Oh my dad is Dionysus, god of the grape harvest, wine, wine making, um craziness, intoxication, drunkenness, oh and partying. Good old dad is watching us on our journey to camp. He also helps run Camp Half blood."

"Great the god of craziness and drunkness is watching over us. I really feel safe." Cor said.

**Well? What do you think?Should I go on? Should I continue the so far 4 page long story of Coryell and Callidora. OH by the way Callidora means gift of beauty and Coryell means battle ready. They are pretty greek names.**


End file.
